Goodbye
by rogan4evur
Summary: Was it him, Rachel? Because I'm pretty sure that I only know one tall, dark-haired guy who you would have dinner with without telling me.” One-shot. St. Berry


**Greetings! **

**Wow... that was lame...**

**Sorry.... Hahaha**

**Alrightyy! So another St. Berry one-shot! I just love them sooooo much!**

**Things to keep in mind:**

**Set in the future!**

**You can pick your own ages!**

**This doesn't match up with the other one-shots unless you want to twist some dialogue and change some plots! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! If I did then "Bad Reputations" would have ended differently!**

"Jesse?" Rachel called as she walked into the large apartment on 5th Avenue that had been a wedding present from Jesse's parents two years ago. She hung her trench coat on the rack next to his and wondered why she hadn't received an answer or gotten her usual welcome home kiss. She wandered into the living room and frowned when she saw him sitting on the sofa staring emptily at the TV with an unopened bottle of scotch sitting on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked and took a seat beside him. She tried not to flinch when he moved away from her.

"Where were you tonight?" Jesse asked, keeping his eyes focused on the muted television.

"I – I though I told you I was going out with some of the cast after the show," Rachel laughed nervously.

"Yeah. You see that's what you told me, but it's not what you were doing." Jesse said flattly.

"Jesse I -" Rachel tried.

"I called you and when you didn't answer I called Sarah who said that not only did the cast not go out to eat together tonight, but that you had also left with some tall, dark-haired man. Do you know how embarrassing that is? I'm calling my wife's friend because she isn't answering the phone when I want to tell her that I got the part in the play I've been auditioning for for weeks only to find that she had lied to me about where she was and who she was with."

"You got the part! Jesse, that's -"

"Not what we're discussing at the moment. Was it him, Rachel? Because I'm pretty sure that I only know one tall, dark-haired guy who you would have dinner with without telling me."

"Yes," Rachel sighed. "I met with him, but it was only dinner!"

"It's never only something with Finn Hudson," Jesse spat the name. "I don't like how he affects you. Every time you talk with him you end up feeling worse about yourself. I thought after what happened at our wedding you would finally realize that he's never going to stop trying to tear us apart!"

"I know. It's just, he called and said that he was coming to New York and asked if I would meet up with him for old time's sake! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared." Rachel moved to sit right next to her husband and breathed I sigh of relief when he turned to meet her gaze. She quickly judged his expression and decided that he looked more confused and frustrated than angry.

"I don't know what's bothering me more, the fact that you went behind my back to see him or the fact that the reason you did was because you were afraid to tell me. I don't want you to think that you can't tell me what you're doing and I don't want you thinking you need my permission to go talk with an old friend, but I do want you to be honest with me."

"I know. And it's not that I'm afraid to talk to you or afraid of you in anyway because I'm not. I think I was more ashamed to say that I still wanted to talk to him after he punched you at our wedding reception." To Rachel's surprise Jesse cracked a smile.

"You know, for a guy who was drunk off his ass, he sure did pack a mean right hook," Jesse laughed slightly.

"I really am sorry," Rachel sighed.

"So am I," Jesse said while wrapping his arms around her. "I overreacted. I've just got to come to terms with the fact that Finn is part of your past."

"But he's not part of my future. That's why I met with him tonight. I had to say goodbye. I can't keep letting him work his way back in whenever he wants. I don't need him like I might have in high school. I have you, that's all I need."

"I love you," Jesse smiled and pulled her up from the couch.

"I love you too," Rachel grinned as she noticed where he was leading her. "And congratulations on getting the role. You deserve it!"

"I was thinking we'd celebrate," Jesse smirked as he pulled her into their bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
